


Как причудливо тасуется колода

by EtoMaj, Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы серии Трека были раскладами Таро, как бы справлялись карты со своими аватарами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как причудливо тасуется колода

**_Расклад 1_ **

[](http://firepic.org/images/2013-08/09/rbq8kqiqtgl9.jpg)   [](http://firepic.org/images/2013-08/09/kykd61a72hlb.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/0p0hm3urx362.jpg)

_Сочетание первых двух карт (Императрица + Повешенный) означает любовную лихорадку, разрушительную страсть, риск потерять себя. Возможно, предательство близкого человека. Третья карта (Сила) кричит: «Сражайся или беги!»_

 

Дрожащее алое марево перед глазами медленно рассеивалось. Он устало откинул голову на ствол Дерева и принялся за дыхательные упражнения. Через некоторое время реальность перестала ускользать, и он смог почувствовать спиной непривычно ровную, бархатную кору. Он удивленно поднял глаза – сегодня Дерево решило быть платаном.  
\- Спасибо, мое, – он ласково погладил ствол.  
Дерево ответило снисходительно-добродушным шелестом. Оно любило своего самого отчаянного ученика.  
Где-то в ветвях пощелкивала белка, залетные птицы чирикали в прозрачном небе, но присесть на ветви без разрешения не могли.  
Он услышал тяжелые мягкие шаги и приглашающе поднял руку. Огромный золотой лев со вздохом завалился рядом и уложил тяжелую голову ему на колени. Он почти машинально запустил пальцы в густую гриву, и лев блаженно зажмурился.  
\- А меня ты так не балуешь!  
Хозяин льва приземлился с другой стороны и закинул руку ему на плечи. Он невольно вздрогнул, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. Что это было – его личное смущение или отголоски строгого воспитания его аватары? Он не знал. Но усилием воли остался сидеть неподвижно, ощущая и осознавая себя и другого.  
\- Тише, все закончилось, – глаза у них, у льва и человека, были одинаковые: янтарные и теплые. И завораживали одинаково. – Ты же не думал, что в колоде найдётся кто-то сильнее меня? Сильнее нас!  
Он не был еще готов к этому глубокому, сияющему «мы». Он не привык, что кто-то может быть для него. Ведь это он должен быть – для всех.  
\- Не должен, – хозяин льва всегда умел убеждать. – Долг – это твоя суть, а не то, что тебе навязано, не важно кем. Когда ты наконец поймешь это?  
Он не знал. Слова роились вокруг быстрыми пчелами, до меда было далеко. Но сейчас хватало и этого – Дерева за спиной, теплого дыхания льва и руки на плечах. И жужжания пчел.  
Лев встрепенулся и насторожил уши. Золотой полдень был разрушен. Орлица с клекотом рухнула с небес и обратилась прекрасной женщиной.  
\- Несравненная, - он попытался подняться, но пальцы на его плече предупредительно сжались, и он откинулся обратно.  
\- Императрица, - наклон головы был строго определен протоколом и так же холоден, как и голос.  
\- Ты посмел! – в ее шипении был явно слышен звон стали, но все же казалось, что ей отчего-то неловко.  
\- Я посмел, - хозяин льва смотрел снизу вверх, слегка прищурившись на солнце. Но выходило насмешливо и презрительно. – Прости, сегодня расклад не в твою пользу. Потому, что я так решил.  
Женщина стиснула тонкие пальцы в кулаки, развернулась и стремительно пошла прочь. Приостановилась на мгновение, услышав за спиной: «Может, партию в тафл?», и еще решительнее зашагала с холма.  
Лев презрительно фыркнул ей вслед.

 

**_Расклад 2_ **

[](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/no2mo2wbatci.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/cum30fanucdn.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/s68so2hx6cye.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/6vz0us5mx6tg.jpg)

_Первая пара (Башня + Император) сулит беду, которая придёт извне: несчастный случай, нападение или стихийное бедствие. Сочетание второй и третьей карт (Император + Повешенный) намекает на борьбу с инакомыслием, давление со стороны начальника или старшего. Вторая карта в паре с четвёртой (Император + Жрица) рисует гармоничный союз властного, сурового мужчины и мудрой женщины._

 

\- Доктор МакКой? - тихий голос заставил Леонарда оторваться от экрана компьютера. - Вам исключительно идёт парадный китель.  
\- Леди Аманда? Я думал, вы давно уже спустились на Вавилон.  
\- То же самое я думала о вас. Но, узнав, что вы задержались на корабле, я решила зайти к вам – если, конечно, не очень отвлекаю.  
\- Я просто зачитался свежим журналом по ксенохирургии, - с лёгким смущением признался доктор. – Уже закрываю.  
С этими словами он отключил компьютер и встал.  
\- Чем я могу помочь вам?  
\- Мы оба уже немного опаздываем, - улыбнулась Аманда, - поэтому вы можете проводить меня до транспортаторной, а по дороге мы побеседуем.  
\- До транспортаторной, – Боунз поморщился, а потом подошел и взял даму за руку. – Вы позволите?  
Мир развернулся карточным веером, свернулся, и они оказались в коридоре старинного здания. Над дверьми красовался транспарант, исписанный вдоль и поперёк словами: «Добро пожаловать на первую вавилонскую мирную конференцию!» на доброй дюжине языков.  
\- Хранитель ключей от Врат не доверяет мгновенному транспорту? – улыбнулась Жрица.  
\- В том-то и дело, что я предпочитаю сам создавать двери, а не доверять этот процесс бездушной машине. Прошу вас, - Иерофант слегка поклонился, пропуская ее вперёд.  
Первым делом он отыскал в толпе Сарека. Тот беседовал о чем-то с послами Карридана. Спок был чуть поодаль, у стола с закусками, и с интересом слушал доклад Скотти, согласно кивая головой. Капитана найти оказалось проще всего: он танцевал с самой красивой девушкой в зале.  
\- Все кажется так очевидно, если смотреть только на лица, не правда ли? – тихо спросила Аманда.  
МакКой недоуменно обернулся к ней.  
\- Кажется, сегодня мы немного заигрались. Но история заканчивается, и опускается занавес. Вы сами подали сигнал.  
По черной колонне справа пополз побег плюща, в воздухе повеяло ароматом цветов. Мир плыл и менял очертания, покорный воле могущественных сил, и теперь, глядя на гостей, Иерофант видел совсем другую картину. Вот Повешенный на минуту прикрыл глаза узкой ладонью, чтобы привыкнуть к солнечным лучам, увенчавшим голову докладчика. Вот мужчина с янтарными глазами льва провел Королеву Чаш в сад прямо сквозь стену, не заметив кирпичной кладки. И только вокруг Сарека сохранялся островок стабильности, словно его собеседники не смели менять облик пред лицом Императора.  
\- Ему всегда хватает упрямства склонить расклад в свою пользу? – спросил Иерофант, кивком указывая на сурового супруга своей спутницы.  
\- В этом мире – да, – кивнула Жрица, – увы и к счастью. Мне стоит немалых усилий успокаивать и уравновешивать его, но это интересный опыт.  
\- Куда уж интересней, – доктор невольно передернул плечами, вспомнив, как носился по всему кораблю за строптивыми пациентами, чуть ли не высунув язык.  
\- Да, сегодня мы все заигрались. И переиграли, – Жрица сжала тонкие пальцы, на мгновение снова превращаясь в жену и мать. – А где же главная карта расклада – зализывает раны?  
\- А вы присмотритесь, – лукаво улыбнулся Мудрец и указал глазами на садовый фонтан, на бортике которого Сила ворковал со своей очаровательной партнёршей. Это был очень странный фонтан, в очертаниях его угадывалась вычурная корона – из тех, что носили земные монархи древности.  
\- Это – Башня? – ахнула Жрица.  
\- Да, кое-кто сегодня был очень зол. И очень силен, – кивнул Иерофант, - а она сжульничала, разделив своё влияние на нескольких аватар, чтобы другим картам труднее было сопротивляться. За это ее саму… разделили. По кирпичику, одна только корона осталась.  
\- Кто же постарался?  
\- Солнце, за остальными Старшими я присматривал. Увидев, что его ненаглядной Леди помяли спицы, он попросту вышел из себя.  
\- Сударыня, разрешите пригласить вас на вальс! Наставник, вы позволите? – сверкая тёмными глазами, весёлый юноша приблизился к Жрице и подал ей руку. Дама с улыбкой приняла её, и вот в зале стало одной танцующей парой больше.  
\- Шут только что увёл у меня чужую жену, - промолвил Иерофант. – О времена, о карты!

 

**_Расклад 3_ **

[](http://firepic.org/images/2013-08/09/kykd61a72hlb.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/u845pnt48pqr.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/0p0hm3urx362.jpg)

_Первая пара (Повешенный + Влюблённые) предупреждает: жертвы ради чувств не всегда оправданы, снять «розовые очки» самому не удастся, нужна помощь друзей. Первая и третья карты (Повешенный + Сила) означают любовь равных, боязнь показаться слабым, наблюдение прежде действия. Вторая и третья карты (Влюблённые + Сила) находятся в состоянии холодной вражды._

 

Над морем колышущихся трав стоял вечный золотой полдень. Необъятное Древо Миров равнодушно шумело о чем-то своем. А внизу, под его сенью, двуликие Влюблённые прощались с Повешенным – долго, прочувствованно и многословно.  
\- О чем думаешь? - Мудрец подошел к своему Водчему, который, лёжа в засаде, практически слился с травой и гривой льва. Золото на золотом.  
\- О них, - мужчина сел ровно, а его мохнатая "подушка" вывернулась из-под руки и унеслась по своим делам. - Думаю, не слишком ли все это.  
\- Да, деревьев бедняге многовато будет, - рассмеялся Иерофант, глядя на импровизированную рощицу. Рядом с Иггдрасилем, терявшимся в дымчатой вышине, Древа Познания и Жизни выглядели саженцами, но двуликий ангел этого, видимо, не понимал.  
\- Я не о деревьях, – покачал головой Сила.  
\- Я знаю, - его собеседник отбросил шутливый тон и присел рядом.  
\- Раз за разом эта парочка пытается свести его с ума. Как думаешь, что ими движет?  
\- Любовь, они всегда так говорят, – проворчал Наставник, с любопытством наблюдая за перемещениями златогривого льва. А тот, прячась за необъятным стволом мирового Древа, подкрадывался к непрошеным гостям, чтобы поточить когти о новую поросль. - А может, они просто тебе завидуют, не думал ты об этом?  
\- Завидуют, что у меня есть он? – в голосе молодого мужчины послышался гневный львиный рык.  
\- И этому тоже, - спокойно кивнул Иерофант, - а еще ты по сути своей способен на то, что им никогда не удастся. Страсть в чистом виде развеивает любые иллюзии, даже такие сладкие, как иллюзии Любви. А им завидно, вот и бьются лбом об стену.  
\- Эта их стена сегодня чуть не стоила нам всем Пути, они что, этого не понимают? Путь должен продолжаться, Игра должна продолжаться.  
\- А, у них вечно одно на уме: «остановись, мгновенье», – фыркнул мудрейший. – Забыл, что ли?  
\- Я думал, на них Дьявол пагубно влияет, весь день присматривался, – признался Сила. – Но им здесь и не пахнет. Выходит, своей дури в головах хватило.  
\- Дури у нас у всех нынче больше, чем надо, - возразил его друг, - колода уж больно своенравная попалась. Это точно все, что тебя волнует?  
\- Он сказал, что впервые был там счастлив, – отводить глаза было не в привычках гордого воина. Не стал он и в этот раз.  
\- Да если б был – ты бы его оттуда и насильно не увел. Только посмотри на них, - Иерофант махнул рукой на композицию из трех человек и трёх деревьев. – Даже сейчас, в первозданном виде, им нечего ему предложить. У него и Древо свое, не в пример солиднее и старше.  
\- А я что могу?  
\- Ну, ты можешь по этому дереву идти вместе с ним, – мягко улыбнулся Наставник, – а это уже немало.  
Со стороны рощицы донеслись возмущенные вопли: это лев, наконец, добрался до Древа Познания. Оценив грядущий ущерб от когтей царственной кошки, Влюбленные поспешили откланяться. Лев рявкнул им вслед и, с чувством выполненного долга, свернулся клубком в корнях Иггдрасиля.  
Иерофант ободряюще похлопал друга по плечу и ушел в прозрачную мерцающую даль, меняя по пути синюю тунику на пурпурную мантию Первосвященника. А Сила, коль уж незваные гости убрались восвояси, поспешил вернуться под свое любимое Дерево. Его встретил печальный и чуточку виноватый взгляд.  
\- Скажи, ты на ветках из принципа только вниз головой висишь?

 

_**Расклад 4** _

[](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/yk80vre61pqz.jpg)   [](http://firepic.org/images/2013-08/09/3ielq9wk9shb.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/s68so2hx6cye.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/lny97zdlhxpt.jpg)

_Первая пара карт (Дьявол + Сила) вступила в конфликт, который нельзя разрешить миром. Страх, питаемый тёмными иллюзиями, превращает силу в слабость, уверенность – в одержимость, подозрительность – в паранойю. Вторая пара (Повешенный + Иерофант) означает горячий спор, в котором родится истина, если стороны постараются понять друг друга._

 

Перевернутая сила есть слабость.  
Он задыхается в темном мире закулисья, путается в тяжелых складках бархатного занавеса, в горле першит от пыли. Бордовый бархат между пальцами превращается в тончайший алый тюль, а тот расплывается по ладони кровавым пятном.  
\- Весь мир - театр, весь мир - обман, и все мы в нем – актеры, - голос за спиной шепчет, голос в голове визжит, как фазер от перегрузки, голос со всех сторон стонет, как рвущийся от невыносимого напряжения металл.  
\- Ты заигрался, ты сам пришел ко мне, и сегодня ты - моя марионетка. Сегодня ты – актер моего личного театра, - руки в алых пятнах чужой крови не слушаются его, сами поднимаются к лицу. И кажется, что тонкие-тонкие ниточки пронизывают запястья. Не важно, что их не видно, главное – он сам знает, что они есть.  
Перевернутая сила есть неправильное использование силы.  
Неправильное... неправильное... тяжелый бархат осыпается дождем розовых лепестков. Они падают и падают, дурманят голову приторным ароматом, сводят с ума. Они лежат на земле и противно чавкают под каблуком. Бескрайняя золотая равнина, на которой он всегда был хозяином, теперь до горизонта покрыта серым пеплом. Или снегом, все равно. Даже если это чей-то прах – все равно. Бескрайнее мертвое безмолвие. Лишь пятна бордово-красных лепестков роз расплываются по нему. Длинными языками они выстилают ему путь. Он бы не отказался от языков огня – в них бы он нашел забвение и конец. Но чистому пламени солнца нет места на этих землях. Он может лишь идти, шаг за шагом, поскальзываясь и падая на намокших лепестках. А может - бежать, задыхаясь и чувствуя, как горят от напряжения легкие. Хоть так впустить в себя огонь. Жаль, что такие, как он, не сгорают, но нестись, очертя голову, все же лучше, чем ползти. Он спотыкается о невесть откуда взявшийся корень дерева и падает в снег...  
... но ударяется коленями об истертый паркет старой сцены. Поднимает голову и видит грубый трон, сколоченный из досок и наскоро прикрытый выгоревшим бархатом. И смеется, понимая, каким лживым и хилым было то, чего он так боялся.  
\- Как прекрасно видеть тебя на коленях, - шепчет голос за спиной, и когтистые лапы Дьявола ложатся на плечи Силы. - Перед моим троном достаточно места, хватит и для тебя.  
Холодные пальцы скользят по плечам, касаются шеи над воротом форменной туники, и на миг ему кажется, что сталь ошейника охватывает горло и не дает дышать. Но лишь на миг. Все так же, не поднимаясь с пола, он оборачивается и смотрит на своего мучителя – снизу вверх. У того много обличий, он рябит и меняет маски. Вот красивая молодая женщина, ее безумие пульсирует тревожными алыми вспышками. Вот старик с гордым профилем и сурово сжатыми губами, а на дне его глаз – все то же безумие, дымное пламя чумных костров.  
Сила сбрасывает чужие, разом ослабшие руки с плеч и встает. Смотрит – сверху вниз – и брезгливо отворачивается. А потом уходит в распахнутую другом дверь.

\- Компьютер, свет! - капитан Кирк рывком садится на кровати, стискивая в кулаках жесткую ткань покрывала. Настоящее. Он оглядывается, ощупывает взглядом привычные вещи в своей каюте, убеждая себя, что вот это – реальность.  
\- Компьютер, отключить свет, - мужчина откидывается на подушки и пытается снова уснуть. Он не боится снова увидеть сон о золотой равнине под прозрачным золотым небом. Он знает, что теперь не будет там одинок.

 

**_Расклад 5_ **

[](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/etqhfwryxj2s.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/0p0hm3urx362.jpg)   [](http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2013-08/09/50fu9ic2buyi.jpg)

_Первая пара в этом раскладе (Императрица + Сила) предвещает бурный роман с ссорами и примирениями. Вторая и третья карты (Сила + Колесо) – это любовь, верность и попутный ветер._

 

День Императрицы не задался с самого утра. Партнеры по раскладу, как и в прошлый раз, никак не желали повиноваться её воле. И если бы только они!  
"Истеричка, все переборки мне исцарапала" - тихо скрипнула заслонка репликатора. "Еще раз запустишь блюдом в стену - запру в каюте до самой свадьбы" - пообещал приятным женским голосом интерком. "Что за люди, не могли камушки для украшения огранить прилично?"- прошипели двери турболифта. "Капитана захотела? Метеоритов тебе в гондолы, а не капитана!" - издевательски прожужжал на прощание транспортатор.  
В качестве финального аккорда он выбросил пышущую яростью Императрицу посреди пустынной равнины, где ей не на кого было излить свой гнев. Женщина недобро ухмыльнулась собственным мыслям и перекинулась орлицей. Кругами взлетала она все выше и выше, пока не увидела, наконец, своих сегодняшних жертв.  
Двое мужчин, беседовавших в тени полуразрушенной стены, даже не вздрогнули, когда рядом с ними захлопали огромные крылья.  
\- О, вы уже здесь! – невинно улыбнулся Иерофант. – Как долетели? Погода не помешала?  
\- Ветрено сегодня, - поддакнул Солнце и приподнял глиняную бутыль, чьё содержимое его живо интересовало. - Присоединитесь?  
\- Мне нет дела до ваших развлечений! - Императрица гневно раздувала ноздри и сжимала руки в кулаки. - Лучше скажите, где носит это нахальное Колесо?  
\- У Меняющей Судьбы семь воплощений в этом мире, она у меня девочка занятая, не забывайте, - сухо ответил Повелитель Огня и задрал голову. - А впрочем... вам, похоже, повезло.  
Госпожа проследила за его взглядом и нашла в золотом небе яркую точку, которая стремительно приближалась. Наконец сверкающий диск с лихим посвистом заложил крутой вираж, и на стену приземлилась белокурая девушка в белом греческом платье. Мужчины вскочили на ноги, приветствуя прелестную гостью, и Солнце протянул руки, чтобы снять ее со стены. Впрочем, даже поставив Колесо на землю, он не спешил разжимать объятий.  
\- И зачем же ты так старательно отбивала у меня прекрасного капитана? - презрительно осведомилась Императрица. – Мало тебе того, что имеешь?  
\- Отбивала? Я? – серо-стальные глаза смотрели с недоумением. – Мне незачем сражаться за капитана. Он и так мой.  
\- Конечно, твой, - Солнце ласково взъерошил короткие светлые волосы на её макушке.  
\- Боюсь, вам нас не понять, - развел руками Ключник.  
При виде такого трогательного единства Императрица вынуждена была отступить. С негодующим клекотом она взлетела и унеслась, постаравшись поднять крыльями как можно больше пыли.  
\- Мелкая месть, - рассмеялся, Солнце, отряхиваясь.  
\- И летает она низко, – поддакнула его возлюбленная.  
Сияющая парочка обменялась улыбками, и мужчина легко подбросил вверх серебряный диск. А потом и сам, кивнув другу на прощание, обернулся огненным шаром и ушел в небо.  
Иерофант проводил их взглядом, потом подхватил с земли загадочную бутыль и, не спеша, направился к соткавшемуся в мареве далекому Дереву.

 

**_Расклад 6_ **

[](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/agdrf7eyie8t.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/0p0hm3urx362.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/igjkeqv685qu.jpg)   [](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2013-08/09/s68so2hx6cye.jpg)   [](http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2013-08/09/50fu9ic2buyi.jpg)

_Первая пара (Колесница + Сила) означает гонку на пределе выносливости, бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Вторая пара (Смерть + Повешенный) предрекает перерождение и новый взгляд на мир, но пятая карта расклада (Колесо) просит набраться терпения и ждать. Её тесная связь со второй картой (Сила) обещает удачу самым дерзким начинаниям._

 

Колесо вставало на пути раз за разом, опаляло огненным дыханием, плевалось ядом с длинных клыков Тифона, гневно шипело в оскаленные морды рассвирепевших сфинксов. И не останавливалось ни на мгновение в своем самоубийственном стремлении не пропустить. Не допустить врага к тем, кого поклялось защищать любой ценой. А он словно и не замечал этого, снова и снова бросая вперед свою полубезумную упряжку, стремясь прорваться к Дереву.  
\- Ну, будет тебе, милая, – Солнце бесстрашно погрузил руки в огонь, замедляя бешеное вращение Колеса. Несколькими мгновениями позже он прижимал к груди белокурую девушку, разъярённую и прекрасную. - Он уже ничего им не сделает, отдохни.  
Но Возница не желал останавливаться. На его пути встали живым заслоном Иерофант и Император, и даже само Дерево опустило ветви, закрывая сидевшую возле его корней пару.  
\- Хватит, - голос прозвучал негромко, но сфинксы застыли как вкопанные, а потом и вовсе улеглись, послушные легкому взмаху руки.  
\- Ты еще смеешь мне указывать! - прорычал Возница. - Ты что вообще наделал?  
\- Я поступил в полном соответствии со своей природой, - взъерошенный молодой человек в коричневом плаще небрежно потрепал по голове белого сфинкса и спокойно развернулся к Колеснице спиной.  
Он шел к Дереву и там, где он проходил, на выжженных Колесом полосах земли проклевывалась новая трава.  
\- Ты не заберешь… - Иерофант попытался заступить ему дорогу.  
\- Конечно, нет, - мягко ответил Смерть. - Вы же сами сказали, что здесь не место для битвы. Вот только мне кажется, что это место уже и не для нас.  
Он поднял глаза к нахмуренному грозовому небу.  
\- Мы утомили этот мир своими жестокими играми, да и оскорбили, похоже. Нам пора отпустить его и идти дальше.  
\- Ты поэтому вырядился столь неуместно? – поджал губы Император.  
\- Этот костюм будет уместным всегда и везде, уж я постараюсь, – фыркнул Жнец. – Но сейчас не об этом. Вы готовы уйти?  
\- Мы готовы, – Сила пружинисто вскочил на ноги, и осчастливленный лев тут же начал носиться вокруг него кругами.  
\- Да, мы готовы, - Повешенный погладил шершавую кору Дерева на прощание, и налетевший порыв ветра осыпал его дождем тяжелых глянцевых листьев. А потом Дерево растаяло, словно мираж. Мужчина спрятал один лист в карман своей куртки и шагнул к другу, привычно занимая место за его правым плечом.  
Солнце слегка сжал ладонь своей спутницы на ободе прялки и получил в ответ согласную улыбку.

Иерофант стоял в сияющем проеме портала, пропуская уходящих. Смерть подошел к нему последним и оглянулся на покидаемый картами золотистый мир. По бескрайним травам бежали серые тени облаков.  
\- Ты уверен, что он исцелится после того, что мы натворили? – спросил Ключник.  
\- Конечно, - рассмеялся Смерть.  
Он достал из-под плаща свое знамя, свернутое в рулон, и подбросил его вверх. Лёгкое черное полотнище разворачивалось и разворачивалось, заслоняя небо. И белые розы на нем превращались в звезды.

**Author's Note:**

> Филигранная резьба осуществлялась по следующим канонам: Макс Фрай "78", Вера Склярова "Великая книга сочетаний", Тереза Михельсен "Полное руководство по Таро", Алена Солодилова-Преображенская "Сочетания Старших Арканов"
> 
> Расклады и персонажи:  
> Расклад 1 - Amok Time  
> Расклад 2 - Journey To Babel  
> Расклад 3 - This Side Of Paradise  
> Расклад 4 - Consciense Of The King  
> Расклад 5 - Elaan of Troyius  
> Расклад 6 - Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan; Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
> 
> "Сила" - Джеймс Т. Кирк  
> "Повешенный" - Спок  
> "Иерофант" - Леонард МакКой  
> "Солнце" - Монтгомери Скотт  
> "Императрица" - Т'Принг, Элаан из Трои  
> "Иператор" - Сарек  
> "Жрица" - Аманда  
> "Шут" - Павел Чехов  
> "Колесница" - Хан Нунниен Сингх  
> "Башня" - толпа недоброжелательных инопланетян  
> "Дьявол" - Кодос  
> "Влюбленные" - Лейла Каломи  
> "Колесо фортуны" - Энтерпрайз  
> "Смерть" - 10 Доктор


End file.
